The Unexpected of Shion
by hawa-chan
Summary: It has been a while since Shion lives with Nezumi. One day, an unexpected thing happens. How would Nezumi face the new thing that will change his and Shion 's life, forever? M-preg!


Title: The Unexpected of Shion

Pairing: Nezumi x Shion

Anime/manga/novel: No.6

Disclaimer: I do not own No.6. I just own this fanfic.

Warning: boy x boy and m-preg!

Summary:

1. Shion decides to make curry for Nezumi.  
>2. Nezumi scolds Shion until Shion gets hurt.<br>3. Shion gets pregnant.  
>4. Would their relationship develop for the sake of their child?<p>

* * *

><p>It has been a while since Shion lives at West District with Nezumi. Nowadays, he has been used to do housework like cooking soup, washing dishes and do laundry. He does all the works by himself while Nezumi has gone to work. While hanging clothes, Shion is wondering why Nezumi prevents him from tagging him to work. Since Nezumi faints while playing Ophelia that day, he never let Shion to come to the theater where he works. Sometimes, Shion feels irritated. He just wants to know more about Nezumi. Does it wrong? Shion inflates his cheeks.<p>

Shion twists the wet clothes and hang it on a suspension. The wind blows smoothly. It is a good weather to do a laundry. Shion look to the vast of sky and thinking about Nezumi. What should he do for dinner tonight? Would it be the usual soup or something else? He feels a little bit irritated for not knowing his roommate's favorite. And why he is busy thinking about that? Suddenly, Shion blushes. Isn't it is something that only his mother would think? So why a guy likes him will think something girly about that? Slowly, with a red blushing face, he continues hanging the clothes on the suspension.

"Maybe I'll make a curry tonight…" he murmur.

"So, since when did you act like a housewife, Shion?" asks Inukashi from out of blue, behind Shion and made him surprised.

"Gyaaaahhhh! You scared me!" shouts Shion and turns to Inukashi. Inukashi can't avoid the humor and starts to laugh.

"Gyahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You really think a lot while doing housework like a housewife! What a lame joke! Gyahahahaha! So, you are waiting your husband, Nezumi to return home, right?" The laugh is very loud; making Shion blushes again and evens more red than just now. He inflates his cheeks again. Deep, deep in his heart, Shion just want to hit Inukashi but he never has courage to hit girls. Suddenly, he remembers something. Quickly, Shion return home to pick the money that he saved from washing Inukashi's dogs. He has made a decision to make curry for dinner tonight.

"Em…Inukashi…"

"Yes?" asks Inukashi.

"Could you take me to the market? I need to buy some groceries for dinner," said Shion.

"Ha?"

Inukashi brings Shion to market. Shion is amazes. Nezumi seldom takes him out because he is worried if something could happen to him. Quickly, Shion explores the whole market. The voices of sellers are everywhere while calling for their customers. Shion becomes excited and try to visit all the stalls until Inukashi has to warn him. Why he is so energetic today? Does it is rare for Shion to see the crowds here? Inukashi remembers that Shion was used to be a people that lived at No.6 area, where it is said as an ideal city, nothing like their current West District. Suddenly, Shion saw his target. Quickly, he buys some potatoes, ground beef, carrots, onions, garlic, chicken cubes, vegetable oil, curry powders, chili powder and salt. And he is lucky to get some prices off too. Inukashi is scared to see how passionate Shion is when choosing the ingredients.

"He's really looks like a crazy housewife!" said Inukashi, sweats.

That night, Nezumi returns home. He is not far from his house but he can smells something from his house.

"Curry?" Suddenly, he realizes something and quickly runs to return home. Quickly, he opens the door and saw Shion is cooking something…different. Nezumi is blinking. His eyes widen to see Shion greeting him welcome home. Suddenly, Nezumi pulls Shion's collar. Shion fells to ground.

"What are you doing, idiot!" shouts Nezumi.

"Huh? I'm making curry, can't you see?" answers Shion.

"That is not what I am talking about! Why did you waste your money for this meal!" shouts Nezumi.

"I just want to do something different for dinner tonight! What are you so mad about!" reply Shion.

"But you don't have to waste your money! All of these ingredients are expensive here, you know? You are digging your own grave! So, you are unable to eat well without expensive food, right? Don't be joking!" shouts Nezumi. Shion becomes silent. It does not take a long time for his tears to drop. Nezumi is shocked. Suddenly, Shion picks a book and throws it to Nezumi. Luckily Nezumi is good enough to dodge the attack. Shion stands up and looks at Nezumi. Nezumi is silent. Did he say something bad? At last Shion speaks.

"Idiot Nezumi! I make it….for you!" shouts Shion and get out from the house. Nezumi is shocked. Now….he really DID something bad to Shion. And now…how suppose he persuade his cute sulking roommate?

It's raining heavily. Inukashi almost close her hotel until she saw Shion stands in front of the entrance door. He is wet. Not only his body, but also his eyes for sure. Inukashi is surprised to see the crying Shion. How could this happen? He looked happy this morning! Or….one thing for sure. That filthy rat must have hurt him for sure. That Nezumi….Inukashi knows that something like this will happen. But, deep in her heart, she never understands why Shion acts should like some…housewife! That's really strange. Did they have developed the feeling to each other already? Enough that Nezumi changes since he brought Shion to West District. And now, Shion is acting weird too? Plus, running here to her hotel, crying in the rain? That's crazy! Enough of this!

"Inukashi…" cries Shion. Inukashi silent. She opens the door and lets Shion enters. Slowly, Shion steps on the old and dusty red carpet. He is so wet until the rain drop from hip drip on to the carpet, making Inukashi has to warn him.

"Hey, don't walk until I bring a towel! You'll filth my entire hotel!" said Inukashi.

"Sorry…" murmur Shion. He waits until Inukashi return with a towel on her hands. Quickly, she throws it to Shion. It falls in Shion's head and Shion grabs it to dry up his wet body. Inukashi looks at him until she opens her mouths at last.

"So, did both of you got into a fight?" asks Inukashi. Shion only nodes. Alright, that's really strange. They always fight each other but today….it's different. Until Shion can cry like this? This must have something to do with the curry that Shion made for dinner. And the most important, why she acts like a big sister who is trying to comfort her little sister who is running away from her husband's house? Errghh…that's really weird!

"I can't take it anymore! All weird thoughts appear every time I look at both of you idiots! What did Nezumi say about curry that you made?" shouts Inukashi.

"He scolded me that I should not waste my money for the expensive ingredients. But I just…just…" Shion sobs. "I just want to make it for him! Idiot Nezumi! Why he is so stingy! Moreover, that was my money, not him!" cries Shion. Inukashi silent. _I knew it. Nezumi is that kind of person. But Shion is also this kind of person. This should be normal like…wait! I imagine about it again! _So, what should she do? Inukashi is totally blanks now. She knows that she should not interfere into the fight. She should only watch them until they make up again. But, due to Nezumi's personality, she bet that Nezumi might searching for Shion now even in this stormy night. And its look like her guess is correct.

"Tsk! Where could he go in this rainy night?" shouts Nezumi. He treks all the area at the West District to search for Shion. He curses Shion for running away and made that curry. If not, Nezumi will not so angry with Shion and does not need to hurt Shion's feeling. But think it back, it's totally Nezumi 's fault for yelling at Shion horribly until Shion ran away from home. And…

_"Idiot Nezumi! I make it….for you!" shouts Shion and get out from the house. _Nezumi remembers Shion 's words before Shion barged out from their house just now. Now…where could he go? Nezumi also can't erase the memory where Shion was crying from his head. That really irritated him. He continue running to search for Shion.

"Shion…"

Shion is sitting at the stairs at Inukashi 's hotel. He hugs his knees with his arms. Inukashi who sits beside him silent. She sighs. What could she do about this boy? He seems to don't want to return home. Suddenly they saw Nezumi stands in front of the entrance door. Shion is shocked. Quickly, he tries to run to his room that prepared by Inukashi.

"Open this door!" shouts Nezumi. Shion is shocked. Inukashi opens the door. Nezumi walks to the stair. Shion is speechless.

"So, you are here!" said Nezumi. Both of them stare to each other.

"Stop playing around! Return home now!"

Shion is shocked. Nezumi is really searching for him after all. But…

"I don't want to!" shouts Shion.

"You want to waste the food? I can afford to finish it all alone!" shouts Nezumi. Shion becomes more shocked. Did he…Suddenly, Nezumi blushes.

"I have eaten a little…not bad for your first try…"

Shion blushes. Nezumi stares directly to his eyes with a blushing face. Inukashi almost grins to see their reaction. Suddenly, Shion turns his face from Nezumi. Both Nezumi and Inukashi are shocked. That 's means, Shion still cannot forgive Nezumi for yelling at him. The tears appear from Shion 's eyes.

"Don't want!" shouts Shion, inflates his cheeks.

The nerves appear on Nezumi 's head. He 's really irritated now.

"I try to persuade you gently, but you…!" Nezumi rushes to Shion and grabs his hand. Shion is shocked. He tries to release himself.

"Let me go!" shouts Shion and dodges Nezumi 's hand. Shion tries to run over the stairs and he locked the door to prevent Nezumi from coming into the room. Nezumi is shocked and knocks the door for a few times.

"Shion! I said open the door!" shouts Nezumi while knocking the door. He is really irritated now. Suddenly, he barge the door until it breaks. Inukashi is shocked.

"Oi! Don't crush the door! What's wrong with both of you today!" shouts Inukashi.

Nezumi runs toward Shion and grabs his hand. Shion is shocked. Shion tries his best to release himself.

"Let me go! Nezumi!" shouts Shion with tears. He really cannot forgive this guy who wasted his effort to make a good meal for him. Why can't he understand? He just wants to give his best to Nezumi after he return from work! He just wants to show his gratitude to Nezumi for rescuing him last time! Why can't he understand that? Why?

"Keep your sulk later and return home with me!" shouts Nezumi.

"I don't want to go home until you apologize to me! And there is still raining heavily outside!" shouts Shion.

They struggle hardly. Nezumi tries to pull Shion while Shion is trying to releases himself. Inukashi have been lazy to watch them and tries to get out from their sight until something happens. While dragging Shion, Shion' s feet slipped and he fall to the ground. Unfortunately, Shion 's head knocked onto the floor. The sound is very loud until Inukashi who just want to play with her dogs are shocked by the sound. Quickly, she runs to the room where Nezumi and Shion argued just now. How surprised she is when she saw Nezumi who is holding unconscious Shion, calling his name for a few times. There is so much blood rushing from Shion 's head and it stains Nezumi 's hand. Quickly, Inukashi rushes to Shion.

"Oi, Nezumi! What have you done! Do you want to kill him?" shouts Inukashi.

"Shut up! He slipped and knocked onto the floor!" shouts Nezumi.

"Oi, Shion! Don't scare me! Wake up, now!" shouts Nezumi. Before he realizes it, Shion 's unmoving body has been into his hug. He embraces Shion tightly and he'll never let the unconscious boy go. Inukashi is speechless. Shion really has changed Nezumi. No doubt, Shion is an important treasure for this filthy rat in front of her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Shion…" whispers Nezumi.

SHION!

* * *

><p>Shion opens his eyes. Things are still blurry for him. The first person that he wants to see is of course Nezumi. Shion tries to move his body but his body will not move. His head hurts and he feels dizzy. How long has he been unconscious? What happened actually? Where 's Nezumi? He turns his head to the left and to the right to search for Nezumi. Where is he? Where could he have gone? Why my head was wrapped tightly? Why it is very hurt? Suddenly, Shion realizes that someone is holding his hand from the starting. He looks at his right hand and saw Nezumi who is sleeping besides him. Shion is shocked and blushes. He remembered that four years ago where Nezumi and him were first time met. Both of them slept on the same bed just like now. But why Shion's heart is beating faster now?<p>

Suddenly, one of Nezumi 's rat, Cravat jumps into Shion 's head and calls Shion.

"Oh, good morning Cravat. Are you also worried about me?" asks Shion.

"Chit!" said Cravat.

Suddenly, Nezumi wakes up. He looks at Shion with a sleepy face. He is silent for a few seconds until he realizes something. Suddenly, he jumps towards Shion. Shion is shocked and blushes.

"Nezumi?" Nezumi tighten his hug.

"Ne…Nezumi?" asks Shion.

"Sorry…" whispers Nezumi.

"Huh?" asks Shion.

"I said I'm sorry, you idiot!" shouts Nezumi, blushes. Shion is blushing. He never thought that Nezumi will act so gentle on him. This never happened before. Does it have something to do about the night when Shion knocked himself on the floor and unconscious? Shion tries to touch Nezumi back.

"Un…Nezumi…."

"What?" asks Nezumi.

"How long since I have been unconscious? My head is still very hurt…" murmur Shion. The pain is still there until he is barely to speak loudly. Nezumi smiles crookedly.

"You have been unconscious for three days, Shion. I'm worried to see you unmoving like a dead body. I thought that you'll die for losing so much bloods!" said Nezumi. Shion is speechless.

"Now, get back to your bed. Your head is still not recovers. Just get some sleep," said Nezumi and put Shion onto the bed. Shion nodes and slowly falls into a deep sleep. Nezumi is relief. He never thought that he will feel extremely worried about other people in his lifetime.

_Their episode is not end just like that._

* * *

><p>Shion has just return from his work; washing Inukashi 's dogs. Today, he wants to do a lot of things. First, he wants to clean all the books at their house. He wants to put them properly at the bookshelves. Its look like the books are all messy even before Nezumi lived there. And Nezumi too…why didn't he clean all the books when he started lived there? Thanks goodness that Shion is here. After that, Shion wants to watch all the laundry. Two single guys live in a small house make it difficult to do the laundry. Shion starts to think that did he give his mother, Karan a lot of troubles like this before? Lastly, Shion wants to make dinner for Nezumi and himself. Suddenly, he gets another idea.<p>

"What if I do my own crops? It will save money and Nezumi will not complain again!" cheers Shion. But suddenly, he changes his mind.

"What if he scolds me again like the other day? Ha…." He sighs.

It is such a very hard decision to make. Any error can leads to a fight. Yes, a fight between Nezumi and him. Shion becomes aware since his head was injured on their last fight. Nezumi sometimes have a very bad temper. What should he do? Shion is confuses.

Suddenly, Shion kneels before he manages to realize it. He touches his head. His tummy hurts. He feels queasiness. And, without a warning, he starts to vomit.

That night, Shion is cooking soup. After several minutes, he tries a little bit of the soup. He smiles. Its look like that he manages to cook a delicious soup for Nezumi and himself. He looks at Nezumi who is reading a book on the bed.

"Nezumi! The soup is ready!" calls Shion.

"Oh, let's eat," said Nezumi.

Shion stirs the soup and ladles it into a bowl. Suddenly, Shion found that things get blurry in front of him. Without realizing it, Shion releases the scoop and the scoop falls onto the ground. It is followed by Shion who is almost fall but Nezumi manages to catch him.

"Shion! Are you alright!" shouts Nezumi. Shion is gasping on his arms.

"Shion? Don't tell me that your wound is still not recovered?" Nezumi is getting worried. Shion is totally pale. Nezumi cradles him and put Shion on the bed. He covers Shion with the blanket.

"Are you okay?" asks Nezumi. He touches Shion 's forehead but it seems that Shion is not catching a cold at all. So, why he becomes very weak like this? Shion opens his eyes and reply him weakly.

"I'm…okay…I'm just…getting dizzy for sudden…" said Shion and tries to get up.

"It is not okay at all! Your wound is still hurt right? Lie down!" blab Nezumi and he push Shion back to back.

"Waa!" shouts Shion, blushes.

"You better rest! It's not like your wound can easily recover just like that! You need rest!"

Hearing that makes Shion becomes furious. What should Nezumi worry about? He is alright! How many time should he said that? But Nezumi will never listen. Shion inflates his cheeks. He saw Nezumi pours some soup into a bowl and walks closer to him. Wait? Doesn't it mean that Nezumi is trying to feed him? Shion's face becomes more red.

"Eh? Eh? What?" Shion 's voice trembles.

"Shut up, open your mouth!" said Nezumi, blushes while holding the spoon which contains soup.

"Wait, my heart is still not properly ready for this…" But before Shion can complain more, Nezumi pesters him.

"I said, open your mouth!"

Shion has no other way other than letting Nezumi feeds him. For good sake, why he is too over-protective? It is not something that Nezumi will do right? But somehow, it really makes Shion happy. The soup becomes more tasty than ever. That night, Shion should sleep on the bed but its looks like Nezumi will never want to sleep on the sofa. So, they have to share the bed. It is worst for Shion who is never being prepared for the situation like this. And…while sleeping, Nezumi is holding Shion tighter until he is barely able to escape. Maybe it is a punishment for trying to leave for a girl last time when Safu was caught. Nezumi will never let Shion go again.

The next day, Nezumi wants to off for work. Both Shion and him are staring to each other. It makes Shion uncomfortable.

"Just go already! Don't worry about me!" said Shion, sweats.

"Are you sure?" asks Nezumi.

"Yes!" shouts Shion, inflates his cheeks. Nezumi walks to the stairs. But, just a few steps before he reach to the stairs, Nezumi turns to Shion. Shion is shocked.

"Are you really fine?"

"I said, yes! Just go already!" said Shion, furious. Nezumi is speechless. He continues his walk. Shion waves his hand to Nezumi. Today, Shion will not go to work. He will be away from work today. Nezumi ordered him to rest for the whole day.

But, after all, Nezumi still worried about Shion. What if he passed out again? Well, it is not like he passed out before, but he did passed out when he knocked his head last time. And…his face is still pale even for today. What is happening? Does that wound was really seriously injured? If that is true, then, should it will be his fault? Nezumi really can't take it out from his head.

At last, he just walk 5 meters and he quickly turning back to where Shion 's place. He is shocked to see Shion who is vomiting under a tree not far from the stairs that connect to their house. Shion is gasping all over. What is happening?

"Shion!"

Nezumi rushes towards Shion but before he is able to reach him, Shion is already falls and unconscious. Nezumi cradles Shion and rushes to return home. Gently, he puts Shion on the bed and covers him with the blanket.

"Shion…" murmurs Nezumi.

What is happening to Shion? That injury should not make him vomited like that. And, why he is vomit after all? Did he eat wrongly? Or, did he….

But, that's not going to happen! Shion is a guy, right? So, 'that' will never happen….right? Nezumi is really worried. Weird imaginations are flowing in his head and he tries his best to deny them. Yes…'it' will never happen. There are no scientific rules that will prove it after all. Shion might only have a food poisonous. Nothing more other than 'that'. Nothing...right?

Even so, Nezumi is still worried. So, he goes out to find a doctor to have a check on Shion's condition. What a trouble. Shion should know how to take care of himself. Or, does Shion do not fit to live with him?

"Um…."

Shion opens his eyes. Things are still blurry to him. He found that Nezumi is taking care of him_. Eh? Did I faint again?_ _Why?_ Suddenly, Shion remembers something before he fainted. When he sent Nezumi to stairs, he felt queasiness. Suddenly, that thing return and without a warning, he vomits again. Nezumi is awaked and shocked to see Shion 's condition.

"Shion!"

Quickly, Nezumi drags the shorter boy to the bathroom. He lets Shion to vomit until he relieves. Nezumi is really worried to see Shion 's condition. But he also doubts to tell Shion the cause of Shion's fatigues and sickness. What will that boy said if he knows? Will something like that can make him crazy? But, it is not important. The important thing now is to help this poor boy. He rubs Shion 's back to help Shion. Shion 's stomach is really painful until his tears falls from his eyes. He vomits for a quite long times. It takes 10 minutes for him to relieve his queasiness. Then, Nezumi takes Shion and lies the boy down on to the bed. Nezumi sits on the bed next to Shion.

"Shion, are you okay?" asks Nezumi.

"Em…better, I think…"

"Ne, Shion…" calls Nezumi.

"Yes, Nezumi?" reply Shion.

"Do you want to know what is actually happened to you?" asks Nezumi, blushes. Shion startles. He looks at Nezumi.

"What?" asks Shion.

"Em, actually, when you passed out this morning, I brought a doctor. And, he said that you…" Nezumi stops. He can't say any further. He tries to imagine how Shion will react if he hear the result.

"What is happening?" said Shion, starts to worry. Nezumi silent.

"Nezumi!" shouts Shion.

"You…you are pregnant!" shouts Nezumi.

Shion is startled. _What?_

Nezumi points his finger to himself and to Shion 's tummy. Nezumi nodes. Suddenly, Shion 's face becomes pale for sudden. Nezumi is shocked.

"Er…Shion?"

Nezumi was kicked out from their house. Shion locks the door from inside before Nezumi can enter it. Quickly, Nezumi slams the door a few times.

"Shion! Open the door! Let me explain this!"

"After you just said those crappy things?" shouts Shion.

"That is what the doctor said! Not my personal opinion! Okay, maybe I just guessing a little, but my intuition was true after all; so please, it is not my fault! Shion!" shouts Nezumi. Shion becomes silent.

"Shion, if you keep being angry like that, it's not good for the baby!"

"Get out!"

Nezumi is shocked to hear that. Shion is really pissed now. Does because he is pregnant, or because Nezumi made him pregnant?

Right now, Nezumi has to wanders aimlessly at the whole West District. He is thinking that he should buy something that will cool Shion down. What should he do? As he passes a clothes store, he saw a maternity cloth from outside the mirror. The white dress's skirt looks very pretty. Automatically, Nezumi imagines that Shion will wear it when his stomach is getting bigger.

Shion is sleeping. He is still sulking. He rolls on the bed and thinking. Could he have been so cruel to Nezumi? It is really bad for the baby? No, he was the one who started it. There is no man can get pregnant. He must be joking. But…Shion hugs his tummy. What if there is really a baby inside him? What should he do? He still not well prepared to be a father, not to mention a mother. So…he will be a mother, right? What should he do…

As he continues to sleep, Nezumi has entered the house with his mouse's help. Nezumi looks at sleeping Shion. He kisses Shion's forehead. He is holding a pair of white maternity dress. Nezumi pulls the blanket and covers the pregnant boy's body. Then, Nezumi sleeps on the sofa.

The next day, Nezumi found that Shion was missing from the bed. Nezumi is shocked.

"Where could he have gone?"

Nezumi becomes panic and quickly, he goes out to search for Shion. As he reaches to the top of the stairs, he saw Shion who is hanging wet clothes on the suspension. Its looks like he just finished doing the laundry. Nezumi is relieves. He sighs.

"Shion!" calls Nezumi.

Shion heard him and looks to Nezumi. But then, he turns his sight from Nezumi. Nezumi is shocked. Shion is still angry with him. Shion walks away from him. Quickly, Nezumi tries to catch him. Shion runs to get away from him.

"Shion! Stop running! How if something happen to the baby?" shouts Nezumi, but Shion ignores him and keeps running. He tries to run down the stairs but suddenly, he slipped. He almost falls until Nezumi manages to catch him and drags him up. Shion is shocked. Nezumi put Shion on the ground. Shion gasps. Suddenly, a slap appears and it hits right to Shion 's cheek. Shion is startled.

"Idiot! Did you know what have you done?" shouts Nezumi. Shion is speechless because he is still in shock. Then, he starts to cry. Nezumi embraces the pregnant boy.

"You…could lose the baby, you know…" said Nezumi, gently. He touches Shion 's tummy. Nezumi takes Shion down to the stairs. He put Shion on the bed and covers him with the blanket.

"Just rest for now, okay?" Nezumi smiles.

"Em…" said Shion, smiles. Nezumi wants to go but Shion stops him by holding his hand. Nezumi looks at Shion.

"I…I will be a good mother! I…I promise…" said Shion.

"Then, I must work harder or I'll lose to you as a father!' reply Nezumi. Shion is amazes. Then, he smiles.

"Em…Nezumi…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I've being kicked you out from this house. This is your house after all," said Shion, blushes. Nezumi is startled. Suddenly, he laughs.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Ha.…."

Nezumi looks at Shion.

"Shion, you really have gut to say that after all that you done to me?"

Suddenly, Nezumi pulls Shion and kisses him. Shion is startled. This time, Nezumi kisses him for himself? The kiss becomes deep and deeper. Both of them fall on to the bed and continue to kiss. Nezumi holds both of Shion's hands. Then, he gives a light kiss on Shion's stomach.

Shion is sweating.

"Ne…Nezumi…" he moans.

"Shu….don't talk," say Nezumi.

"Em…" Shion blushes. Then both of them fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Inukashi is waiting for Shion but he never come for about 4 months long. She starts to get pissed.<p>

"Hell that Shion! Where did he go!" shouts Inukashi.

"He will not come for a few months!"

Inukashi is shocked. He saw Nezumi walks to her.

"What do you mean?" asks Inukashi.

"Because…"

"Nezumi!" calls a cheerful voice. Both of Nezumi and Inukashi look at him. Inukashi is badly shocked to see Shion walks to them while wearing a white maternity dress. And, his tummy is really big too!

"Aaaaa…."

"Shion! I said you should not come here alone!" shouts Nezumi and runs to Shion.

"Ah, I'm sorry…But the baby is moving for the first time so I can't wait to let you know, so…" said Shion. Inukashi is sweating all over. Wait? What? That big tummy…Don't tell that is…Suddenly, Shion walks to Inukashi. Inukashi is shocked.

"Inukashi! Sorry for telling you this late but I'm pregnant for 4 months already!" Hearing that make her almost faint. The news was freaking shocking. How can a boy get pregnant? And, with another guy? That's crazy! It's totally crazy! This world must have going to end!

"Shi…Shion…Did you just say…4 months?" asks Inukashi, shivers.

"Em! It's already 4th months and my tummy has turned into this big!" said Shion. Suddenly, all of Inukashi's dogs rush to him and barking. Shion is really happy while Nezumi is shocked. Shion hunkers down and touch them.

"So, all of you are happy for me? Thank you!" said Shion. One of the dogs licks Shion. Suddenly, Nezumi pulls Shion away from the dogs.

"Don't play with the dogs until the baby comes out! Do you want to make yourself sicker than usual?" shouts Nezumi.

"But, but…those puppies are cute…" Shion starts to make a puppy eyes. Nezumi is shocked.

"Nezumi! How dare that you make Shion sad?" shouts a voice. Nezumi turns to the voice. Shit! It's Rikiga! When he looks closer, Rikiga saw a bulge on Shion's tummy and starts to get shocked.

"Huaa! What's this? Did you eat too much?" shouts Rikiga and falls behind. Seeing Rikiga's reaction make all of them laugh. Shion walks to Rikiga. He bows to Rikiga.

"Hahaha! I expected you to be so surprised, Rikiga-san! You're funny! My baby will surely like you when he or she comes out soon!" said Shion, smiles.

"What baby?" asks Rikiga, sweats.

"Me and Nezumi's baby of course! He or she is kicking energetically inside my tummy! Look! It 's moving again!" said Shion, rubbing his belly. Nezumi, Inukashi and Rikiga are speechless to see how happy Shion is while playing with his tummy. Suddenly, Shion looks at them. All of them are shocked.

"You want to rub it?"

"Erk!" shouts all of them, shocked. Of course all of them never experience something like this. Shion keeps smiling to them. It makes them harder to decline it. At last, Nezumi steps out.

"So…so, my child is kicking its mother huh? You 're so nau…naughty!" said Nezumi. His voice is trembling. He never touched a pregnant belly before. His hand shivers as he tries to touch Shion's belly. At last, he manages to touch the bulge. Then he rubs it. The baby keeps kicking the belly, making Nezumi is shocked and pulls his hand back from the belly. Shion smiles and pulls Nezumi hands and put it on his moving belly. The baby is still not stop kicking. Even he is afraid, but then Nezumi starts to feel the joy as he touches Shion's belly. At last, Shion releases Nezumi's hand. Nezumi releases his hand from the bulge. Quickly, he runs towards Rikiga and Inukashi. His face is totally red.

"How is it?" asks Inukashi. Nezumi is shivering and blushing.

"It feels good….the baby is kicking me from inside…I can feel it!" said Nezumi. Rikiga and Inukashi are speechless.

"What? Is it true? Let me try!" shouts Inukashi and runs to Shion.

"Wait! I'm first!" shouts Rikiga. Both of them compete to see who is touching Shion 's belly first. Nezumi is shocked and worried about Shion's safety.

"Oi! If anything happens to Shion and my child, prepare yourself!" shouts Nezumi and catches after them. Shion smiles to them.

That night, Shion is sleeping. Nezumi wraps him with the blanket. Shion looks happy. Nezumi smiles to see his…Oh yes, what is Shion for him? Nezumi knows that Shion is pregnant so he needs love and protection, but…

Do Nezumi really love Shion? Nezumi nearly touches Shion but suddenly, he stops. Nezumi sweats. Why is he hesitates now? If Nezumi never love Shion, then why they do 'that' until Shion got pregnant? Shion…how did he feels about Nezumi?

_The baby…why do you appear in our live now? Can we give you a normal family and the best care just for you? Because…both of his daddy and mommy are guys, you know? Here, we can't have you to go to school too. Can I do my responsibility as a father? I'm still young for this. Very, very young for you…When you have being born, we just have only 16 years old apart. So…can I really be a good father for you? How hard should I work to support both of you and your mother?_ Suddenly, Shion wakes up. Nezumi is shocked.

"What…What's wrong, Shion? Did I wake you up?" asks Nezumi.

"Em…I want a daughter so that she will not end like me…" Nezumi is shocked to hear that. End like him? Yes, it's impossible for guys to get pregnant from all along. So, Shion wants a daughter so that she can find a proper partner when she grows up. Huh?

"Shion, the baby is still far from being born. Sleep well, okay?" said Nezumi and rubs Shion 's hair. Slowly, Shion sleeps back. Nezumi is relief. He rubs Shion 's hair. It's soft. Nezumi is still thinking. Did he really loves Shion? Or him being considerate just because of the baby?

Nezumi looks at Shion again. His sleeping face looks very comfortable. Maybe he is having a sweet dream. Nezumi kisses Shion again on his cheek. Nezumi stands.

_Who cares about it anymore? I'll just have to start a new family, that's enough. For substitute to my long deceived family….no! Shion and baby are not substitute! They are my new family! I'll never let anyone hurt them. I'll protect them no matter what!_

Quickly, Nezumi searches the books about pregnancies from their bookshelves. They might have them. But, unfortunately they haven't such book on book shelves. Nezumi is really disappointed. Who should he ask about this? He can't ask Inukashi too. He can't imagine that Inukashi had taken care of baby before. But she should have experience on taking care of puppies, right? Wait! Baby is not puppy! Moreover, he should focus on taking care of Shion first!

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter! At first I want to do a oneshot but 20 pages are too long already. So, I just submit half only. I still need to do a lot of research to convey Nezumi's feeling. <strong>

**Nezumi: You deserve it. Why did you make such a difficult thing to elaborate?**

**Hawa: Gehehe... **


End file.
